1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to vehicle steering locks attachable to steering locks attachable to steering wheels to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Automobile steering locks are well known in the prior art. However, such prior art devices generally have extended lengths and are heavy which increases the difficulty in handling and is inconvenient for storing the devices when not in use.